1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to ketone-aldehyde resins having very broad solubility properties and low color numbers, to a process for preparing them, and to their use as principal component, base component or addition component in coating compositions, printing inks, pigment pastes, tinting pastes, ballpoint pastes, graphics inks, polishes, adhesives, sealants, and insulating materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 0 668 301 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,705,597) describes the preparation of ketone-aldehyde resins. According to the process described therein, products of this kind possess relatively high color numbers. The use of phase transfer catalysts is not described.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,434 describes the use of phase transfer catalysts for the preparation of resins from alkyl aryl ketones, whose solubility profile does not extend to the broad solubility profile of the products addressed by the invention.
EP 0 007 106 describes polycondensation products of aliphatic and cyclic ketones, which, prepared by the process disclosed therein, have very high softening ranges and, consequently, comparatively high molar weights. The resins are not soluble in aliphatic solvents. The phase transfer catalysts employed therein have no aromatic radicals.